1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and a system thereof, and more particularly, to a terminal for supporting a dynamic contents delivery (hereinafter, referred to as ‘DCD’) service and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, as mobile communication and information industry technologies make rapid progress, users prefer and buy mobile communication terminals having advanced functions.
With the buying tendency of the users, mobile communication terminal manufacturing companies devote all their energies to bring out mobile communication terminals having more various functions earlier than the other companies. Recently, there has been suggested a mobile communication terminal having an active desktop function.
Here, the active desktop function means a function of periodically downloading a plurality of online contents from a server, and sequentially displaying the online contents on a pre-set region of a display unit of the terminal.
However, even though the terminal using the active desktop function periodically downloads the contents from the server and displays the contents, it cannot download contents specialized for individuals and provide appropriate contents at the right time.